


It's Cold Without You.

by killuakinnamedmango



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), not gonna be my last posts i have many more ocs, they arent all mine some are friend's ocs but everything written is mine, this is an oc thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuakinnamedmango/pseuds/killuakinnamedmango
Summary: small fluff fic with these two ocs. maybe ill release more works of their pasts for explanation, although i can only really do that for Suru since i created him. idk i am bad at writing fluff dfhfdl
Relationships: suru/shigeo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	It's Cold Without You.

Winter made itself obvious in various ways. Trees and other plant life died off, the weather turned icey and cold, people layered up when going out. Another change was the cuddling; more so between Shigeo and Suru. Turns out that when they moved dorms. the university gave them a rather dingy room. The heat was broken, and so was one of the windows- it didnt shut all the way. They tried contacting the headmaster, tried complaining as much as possible so that theyd do something about it, but no one seemed to care. The window was one closest to Suru's bed, so he was the one primarily affected by it, although when wind came in, nobody was safe. Suru was used to piling on layers and blankets, and he did it often, so he decided not to complain about the cold and deal with it. If there was nothing that could be done, he could at least not whine. And so, he was contempt for the most part. This happened right before the bulk of winter rolled through, so neither party mentioned it much, except for the occasional conversations criticizing the condition of a medical school.

Then Suru got sick.

Nothing major, just a sniffle, if anything a light cold. But Shigeo wasnt having any of it. One day, he left for a couple of hours, and returned with a bag of fabrics and pillows, and a stapler, as well as some tape. They made eye contact. Silence. Suru decided to speak first. 

"...Whats that?"

Shigeo poured all of the contents on the floor, and went to get some scissors. All the while he was talking, and explaining his plan.

"Im glad you asked! Im gonna make a barrier."  
"....Barrier?"  
"For the window! Maybe then this place will heat up or something."

Suru watched, and tried to help with the arts and crafts project, but everytime he offered, Shigeo would wave him away. He said that since Suru was sick, he should rest, and that he didnt mind just having the other watch. And so, for about an hour, they talked as Shigeo snipped the fabric, stapled it together to make it thicker, and then stapled that to the pillows. It seemed like he bought too much materials, but neither of them really cared. More for later, if the first one failed. Suru liked the calm nature of sitting, watching, and admiring. Shigeo did most of the talking anyways, explaining interactions he had at the store. They seemed serious to some extent- catcalling or whatever- but Shigeo pushed it off and explained it so casually that Suru just let it slide. There was nothing he could do about it anyways, since it already happened. Either way, the event was nice, and the pillow barrier did help a bit. Although, the temperature inside the dorm didnt really raise. It was frustrating to say the least. And, a snow storm was supposed to be arriving sooner or later, meaning they were stuck inside. 

Hearing the news, Shigeo wasnt too upset by it. Instead, he seemed pretty happy. "We can watch a movie, or something," He suggested at first, and moved to huddle Suru for warmth. They were stacking on pillows the blankets, which did a little, but they found that body heat was ultimately the better choice. "It'll be a fun day in. We needed something like this, you know?" Suru responded with a shrug, and a small nod.  
"I guess so."  
And the planning began. They went through movies, picked out a playlist of sorts. They were all mostly disney or primarily Christmas movies, despite that event being over for a good few days now. They also stacked up on snacks- salty, sweet, salty&sweet, as well as spicy. The snow outside began to pick up, and the wind was audible from outside the door, as well as the window. Together, they made a palette on the floor, making sure to layer it with pillows and the softest blankets they had. It was fun to prepare everything, and Suru did feel somewhat excited, even though what they were doing was pretty mellow, to say the least. Either way, everything was ready, and they turned on the first movie. Suru had his head rested in Shigeo's lap, and Shigeo himself was sitting up at an angle, a mountain of pillows behind him so he could prop himself up comfortably. His hand combed through Suru's hair, which was becoming a more and more common thing. It wasn't a bother to anyone, as far as he knew. Shigeo liked the texture, and Suru enjoyed the feeling. Things were happy, and nothing worrying was going on. As relieved as Suru was.. he felt off. Maybe they were just in the eye of the hurricane. Maybe soon, someone they werent very fond of would come and knock at the door to cause trouble. Or maybe, the orphanage didnt have heating either, and the kids inside were shaking and freezing, going through even more sufferage, which was unfair overall.  
"Is something up?"  
Suru lifted his head to look at Shigeo, somewhat surprised by his intuition. Maybe Suru's silence sounded different when he was deep in bad thoughts. That sounded stupid, but now Suru was hyper aware of how he acted when he was spiraling. He sat up, and moved out of Shigeo's lap, partially ignoring the small look of disappointment that it brought. He collected his thoughts, then shrugged. "Something feels off, i guess.."  
"Why?"  
Suru sighed, and grabbed one of the many pillows to hug close to his body. He fidgeted with the edges, quieting once again. Why? It was a good question that Suru couldnt answer. He showed no sign of responding with a verbal answer. Shigeo frowned, and scooted closer to the other. He put a hand on Suru's shoulder, gently, and leaned a little closer. "Everything is okay right now! With the snowstorm, everyone is staying inside, so its actually calm. Lets enjoy it. okay?" Shigeo smiled, shifting back the original spot they were at, and watched as Suru shuffled over too. He had hoped he said something that would help. Difficult was an understatement when describing how it was understanding him. Shigeo never found himself frustrated, but he did wish he could somehow benefit Suru in a way that would actively make him happier. Until he could be confident in how Suru felt, all he could do is be there for him, and try his best to help. 

Suru grabbed a bag of chips to eat, and glanced over to the movie. It didnt really interest him, but he wasnt going to say anything. Complaining about something that was supposed to be a nice, comfortable day was only selfish. "I know things are okay," He muttered, popping the bag of chips open because his fingers couldnt seem to rip it. "I wont ruin today with any negative attitude. It gets tiring." And it did. Being so uptight was never comfortable. He was glad that today he could lessen that worry, even if it was minimal. Even if it was only for a bit. He once again moved to be closer to Shigeo, bringing a blanket with him, and covering them both. Cuddling was something that made him nervous, especially since there were easy methods to subdue struggling. With other people, he noticed that he was always very inventive, but it was more instinctive if anything. The act itself- it there were lots of clothing- was okay. He didnt enjoy it, but every now and again he needed to have that comfort. This was where the exception with Shigeo came in. He didnt know why, or understand why, or knew how he was so different compared to other people, but he simply was. It was nice to be in his arms.  
Shigeo clicked his tongue.  
"Well, lets do something to distract you!"  
Suru looked at him for a long moment, in silence. He was trying to let Shigeo explain himself but...... he didnt seem to pick up that cue. Suru sighed. "Like what...?"  
"I dunno... you decide!" Shigeo began to stand up, pausing the movie.  
"Huh? But i dont know!" Suru didnt do much in the first place. He was void of hobbies and interests, and overall was kind of boring. He shouldnt decide something fun to do. He wouldnt be able to choose something distracting enough. Suru frowned, grabbing for the cinnamoroll plushie to have something to fidget with. He should probably think of *something*... he figured the only reason he needed to be the decision maker was because Shigeo didnt have an idea, either. Suru bit the inside of his cheek, and chewed. It wasnt because he was nervous exactly, but rather a bad habit he wasnt able to kick. He mostly did it when deep in thought. He then stood up, too, and walked into (do dorms have kitchens.... they do now) the kitchen area, opening the cheap refrigerator that was given to them. It was short, even Suru could reach the top of it easily. They had groceries, for sure. Limited vegetables, but he could make it work.. probably.

Shigeo looked over his shoulder curiously. He looked inside the fridge, and sighed. "Man, we should probably start getting healthier stuff, huh? Its so bland in there.." Suru turned his head to look at the other, and gave a weak smile. He didnt really know how to respond; it was something that happened too often. He reached in to grab the various vegetables (i dont know which ones to use) and placed them on the counter. He then started to search for other thinks to go with it. Seems like the only thing was instant ramen... great. It would work, though. He again turned towards Shigeo.  
"Want to cut some of these for me?" Suru motioned towards the counter, and went to find a knife. "Its fine if you dont, but i think itll be fun to do.."  
Shigeo blinked, but thats all he did for a few moments. He was horrible at cutting foods, or doing anything with cooking. Still, Suru found something he actually wanted to do, and like hell was he gonna pass that up. He smiled, grabbed the knife from him.  
"Yeah! Ill cut em up. Tell me when you need them." Shigeo reassured Suru, then got out the cutting board. He placed the vegetables on them, then simply.. stared. Meanwhile, Suru was busy boiling water in a pot, and cooking the noodles. While he was preparing this, he wasnt really paying attention to his boyfriend. He shouldve, though, since when he decided to glance back, he saw.. an interesting array. The vegetables were... uh... interestingly cut. Shigeo seemed uncharacteristically focused, and Suru didnt really know what to do. He inched closer, and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Shigeo eagerly turned his head towards Suru, with a smile. "Hey! do you need something?? Im almost done cutting this..... cucumber..."  
"Shigeo, thats a zucchini..." Suru sighed, and took away his hand. "Do you need help? I can show you how to properly do it, if you want?" Shigeo thought for a moment.  
"Yeah, just show me really quick, and ill finish it correctly!"  
Suru nodded, and placed his hands on Shigeo's, adjusting the grip on the knife handle. He made sure to be gentle, and his adjustments were more like suggestions, softly nudging Shigeo's fingers in the right direction. "Okay, so first, youre holding it wrong... there we go. Now..." Suru went on to explain how to cut the assortment of vegetables, guiding Shigeo's hand, along with the knife. A more direct way of showing, sure, but Suru wasnt too sure how to do it otherwise. He realized then that his mother taught him how to do it this way, too. The exact same way, hand on hand contact. And suddenly, it was over. Suru pulled away, his hands feeling colder without the warmth of Shigeo. He balled them up, released, rinsed and repeated until they felt alright again. He needed to focus on the noodles again. "That should be it. Finish those up and ill add the seasoning to the noodles..." He trailed off, and turned.

Almost immediately, there was a small yelp of pain. It was over quickly, before Suru could even turn around. When he did, he saw Shigeo with his finger in his mouth, and a small drop of blood on the cutting board. It was a little obvious what had happened. He quickly turned off the heat on the stove, and came back to examine his boyfriend. "Are you okay? Did you cut your finger?" Shigeo removed his finger and went to the sink. He turned the water on, and ran his hand under it.  
"Just a small cut! I was a little distracted...." That second part was true. Suru didnt seem to think about it too much, but when he was helping with the cutting, the two were pretty close. That wasnt uncommon, sure, but it was extremely adorable. He was watching Suru explain instead of actually listening. In short, all the information went in one ear and out the other. Suru went to the sink as well, to see how bad the cut was. Spoiler alert. It was pretty bad. A little too much was missing from the tip of Shigeo's finger, which obviously was worrying. "Thats not a small cut!" Suru scolded, and led Shigeo to the bed, sat him down, and left to the restroom so he could grab things to clean the wound. He was back quickly, along with the bandages, gauze, cleaning alchohol, etc. He sat beside Shigeo, and grabbed the injured hand.

"Suru... its not that big of a deal! Im fine!!!" Shigeo tried to protest, but the other wasnt listen. It seemed pretty obvious, too, since Suru was so focused on wrapping the finger up. He was efficient enough, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "You know thats a lie.. just let me finish it up real quick..." Suru put on the final bandage, but he didnt let go of Shigeo's hand. Silence passed. Suru was just... staring at the finger. Shigeo wondered if he should pull away... it made no sense not to.. and, not to mention, it was getting kind of awkward. So, slowly, he began to retract his arm. This caused Suru to snap out of the odd trance he was in.  
"Ah, wait...!-" He quickly pulled the finger to his lips, and gave it a kiss. It was quick, very quick. A little peck. Then, he finally let go, allowing Shigeo to completely pull away. Suru was red out of embarrassment, and he almost felt like steam was coming out of his ears. He avoided eye contact, and stood up. He felt.. stupid. What kind of childish thing was that? Why did he even do it.. the buildup only made it worse. He focused on his hands, fidgeting. "Sorry. I thought- maybe- i dont know," Suru sighed, and his breath was shakey. "Im sorry." Shigeo stared at him, silent, but confused.  
"...Why are you apologizing?" He stood up, too. "That was really cute! I bet itll heal quicker now. Lets go finish the ramen." And with that, he walked into the kitchen. Moment over. Suru didnt agree, though. It lingered in the air, and his embarrassment stayed. He followed his boyfriend, and did help cut the rest of the vegetables. They ate, and it was pretty good. The day rushed by, and soon it was night. They were on another movie, once again cuddling. Suru was getting his head massaged, and slowly he could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second. His hand crawled in order to grab onto Shigeo's, and gripped tightly. He was too tired to smile, but his heart was warmer today. He felt the fingers in his hair slowly stop, and was a bit curious as to why, then heard a small snore behind him. Shigeo fell asleep. Suru looked at their intertwined hands, and rubbed his thumb over the top. He realized that the snow storm didnt bother him anymore. While he felt exhausted... he also felt accomplished. One good day. Truly good. He made it through, and was pretty productive. Suru gave in, and let his eyes close completely. Sleep took over, and with that, the perfect Day In was complete.


End file.
